Je'Taime
by Vincent-The-Strange
Summary: "Love is a very strange thing boy's, But you two are in love, enjoy it as it last." Yaoi, Fluff? Crack pairing Use of Japanese names., Please enjoy, R&R!, Because reviews are very appreciated! OneShot


Haiya! Sooooo, first off, I'm using the Japanese names, Please dont leave just because of that!

List of names translated to English:

Debihamu: Spat

Kaburu: Cappy

Enjeru: Harmony

And this is just a random crack pairing i decided to do! Please dont take this literally!, And I wrote this because there NEEDS! To be more yaoi/shounen-ai in this fandom! Enough of my blabbering! On with the story!

* * *

Debihamu glared at the ground, kicking a rock _'That annoying, plan thwarting duo.' _ He growled, at this moment, the grey haired teen was heading over to Sandy Bay, to meet someone he'd agreed to be friends with some time ago. _'He better be there, I guess he's expecting me to apologize.. Pftft No.' _

The devilish teen made it to the Bay, after some short time of walking. The teen looked around trying to find his 'friend' He sighed, _ 'Great. I got tricked, he didn't even show up!' _

"Debihamu-Kun!" A sweet, gentle voice shouted. Debihamu looked at the place of where the shout came from. And who the sweet voice belonged to. And it belonged to none other than the hat loving blonde Kaburu. "Over here!"

Said boy walked over to the blonde, who was wearing a red sauce-pan on his head like a cap, Debihamu wondered why the boy didn't just buy a _normal _cap, like his cherished green one. But, hey? Was anything normal for him? Nope.

"Hello, Kaburu, why do you want to talk to me?" Debihamu asked, Kaburu was smiling. Aswell as rocking back and forth on his feet innocently. Kaburu turned his head to the side and smiled before grabbing the taller teens hand.

"I want to show you something!" The blonde smiled tugging the greynette along with him. The cap loving boy stopped at the dock, infront of a blue-haired man,

"Would you like to use the ferry?" Kaburu nodded at the mans question. It was at this moment Debihamu realized the shorter boy had a backpack on his small back.

The man smiled, beckoning the two teens fallow him. Riding to the ferry to the other island did take awhile.;.

"So why are we here again?" Debihamu asked now frustrated from being ignored by the short blonde,

"I wanted to go on a picnic, since you said i was the first person to become you friend EVER in you life i thought you might like it." Kaburu smiled pulling the bag off his back and holding it up.

"Oh, where are we gonna be. I personally don't like hula dancers.." The greynette smiled slightly. Slightly.

"You know, the highest part of the island! The view from there is just magical!" The blonde smiled up at the devil-teen. "I have a question..."

Confused by the sudden seriousness in Kaburu's voice, Debihamu looked at him and nodded. "Yes..?"

"Why did you want to breakup all the happy couples..?"

Debihamu sighed, he never told anyone exactly, _why _he hated love but..

"It all started when i was 8.., My mother had gotton a job, at this really fancy place.., A year later my parents got divorced. After a few months my father killed himself, my mother felt terrible, Then after that i found out that my step-father just married my mother for the money we got from my fathers corporation, that was given to her, once he died. And..."

The greynette paused being lead off the ferry by the blonde, blinking tears that he didn't realize started to form in his eyes.

"M...my step-father shot her, making sure she was dead.." Debihamu shook his head, as if trying to relieve himself of the pain.. It didn't work

"Debihamu.., Have you loved anyone..?" The hat lover asked.., A somber look.

"Can we talk about that later?" The devil boy questioned. Looking away. "Come on the view from here is gorgeous"

Debihamu helped Kaburu up the latter. Both walked over to the railing looking at the ocean.

"Thank's for meeting me here" Kaburu smiled, tugging at his green swimming cap that layed under the red pot, If Debihamu was looking at him, he would have seen the faintest blush on the blonde boy's cheeks.

"No problem. Why did you want to meet me here anyway?" The taller of the two asked, raking his left hand through his soft, grey hair. Glancing down at the younger boy occasionally.

_I see you before me, you see me before you.__  
__Never thought that I'd fall in love with you._

"U-uhh," Kaburu started. Pulling at the hem of his aqua blue hoodie.

_I will take your soul, if you take my heart.__  
__Fly away together, far away forever._

Quickly, the blonde pulled the backpack off his small back and set in down, sitting next to it. "I wanted to have a picnic with you!, Sit" Kaburu pointed next to him, Debihamu complied sheepishly..,

"Soo, I only made Pb&J. Is that ok?" Kaburu asked passing a, oddly adorably cut, sandwich to him.

"Nah. Its fine, But.., Why are they shaped like hearts?" The devil teen looked at the sandwich given to him.

"Uhh. I really wanted to use a cutter.. thing" Kaburu's face redden over time.."And that was the only one i could find.."

"Heh," Debihamu glared at the heart shaped sandwich, ripping it in half. "It's okay."

The pair sat watching seagulls fly around. The cerulean sea shimmering in the sunlight. It was definitely quite the view, Kaburu and Debihamu laughed at small jokes either of the two craked, accidently brushing hands at one point cause both to snap there hands back.

_Chocolat chocolat, you make me feel.__  
__Chocolat chocolat, so sweet and pure._

_S-should I be feeling like this? _Debihamu thought, rubbing his hand looking away from Kaburu _No, I cant didn't.. Enjeru say.. people act like this when there in.. L-love?_

"D-debihamu.." Kaburu started, the demon boy looked at the short blond. Kaburu's eyes were hidden under his bangs as he spoke his next sentence. "Je'Taime..."

"I didn't know you knew French..," Debihamu said, gently cupping Kaburu's face, leaning closer to whisper in his ear. "Je t'aime trop"

_Chocolat chocolat you make me feel__  
__Chocolat chocolat so sweet and pure__  
__Chocolat chocolat I'll wear the ring__  
__So take me to Heaven or Hell I don't care where.._

After he said that he kissed the hat lover, taking him into a gentle embrace.

The hat lover pulled away looking up at the greynette, tears starting to form in his eyes. "D-do you mean that?" Kaburu asked. Sniffing a little, wiping tears away. "I.. I mean, you tried to ruin love for other so much h-how?"

"Loves a very strange thing isn't it?" A femine voice called out giggleing,

"_E-Enjeru!" _Both boys shouted at the blonde angel that stood nearly a few feet away.

"When did you get here!?" Debihamu shouted, a look of pure shock platerd on his face.

"Y-yeah!" Kaburu shouted aswell, blushing deeply, and trying to hide it with his hands.

"In time to work my magic~" Enjeru cooed, giggle and turning on her heel. "After Hamutaro and Ribbon had thwarted Debihamu's plans, My second mission was to make sure he found love."

_I'll go to the park wait for you to come__  
__I believe in you only one is you__  
__You will be my angel I will be your spirit__  
__Doesn't matter what what they say to us._

"I decided to follow you here cause, my dear friend Cupid. Told me she could sense something from you that she knew all to well." Enjeru turned back to face the two adolesnts.* "She could tell that Debihamum was starting to have a crush on a certain shota*"

_Chocolat chocolat you make me feel__  
__Chocolat chocolat so sweet and pure__  
__Chocolat chocolat I'll wear the ring forever._

"Well, my work here is done... So. Toodels!" Enjeru flew off, looking for other couples to help.

"Soo, that was weird" Kaburu blinked. Suddenly realizing he was still siting in the devil boy's lap. "G-Gomen!"

"Its fine!" Debihamu smiled, wrapping his arms around Kaburu's waist.

Kaburu smiled, nuzzling his face against the older teens chest and whispered. "I love you"

"I love you too,"

_Je t'aime très beaucoup, est-ce que tu m'aimes aussi?_

_Personne ne peut venir entre nous_

_I see you before me you see me before you__  
__Never thought that I'd fall in love with you._

_Chocolat chocolat you make me feel__  
__Chocolat chocolat so sweet and pure 3~_

_Fin.*~_

* * *

*Cupid Is me basically, my friends call me that ALL the time because I can tell when one of the is in love, Its pretty weird xD\

* Would Cappy be considerd a shota?

I dont own the song used in this. 'Chocolat' Belongs to the owners of Panty and Stocking with Garterbelt! The cover image was me messing around and drawing random crack couples I came up with.. *Forever along. Goes to sit in a corner to cry*

Anyway, There a person i wanna leave a not for.

Gothelia,

Well, if you happen to stumble upon this, i wanna thank you for you tips and such! And I just wanna say, when im normally over one fandom, i end up not writing for it, im working on that, I hope you understand^^, It had nothing to do with you if you thought that! And thanks again for the tips and i hope on day you will feel better about who you are! ^U^

Toodels!~


End file.
